


Not So Average

by orphan_account



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Smut, This is very standard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Uhhh this is literally just slightly fluffy pent up sex. That's it really.
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Liam de Lioncourt
Kudos: 12





	Not So Average

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not have project my love for Liam into this, he's a sexy piece of fiction and I love him.

"Babe, how are you?" Damien spoke (which sounded much more like a yell in his loud voice) as he got closer to his boyfriend Liam, the term boyfriend and partner being used to apply to their relationship was still rather jarring, especially considering the events and arguments leading them to find something in common, and then suddenly finding the other tolerable and making those discussions bearable. In fact, people are still half expecting an argument seeing them together, even considering the amount of times they had kissed in the cafeteria or made out in the bathroom, to an outsider it's confusing, to them, it's confusing bliss. "Greetings Damien." Liam had said warmly in the way that he would only do for someone he actually wished to converse with. 

For reference they were in Liam's house, a rather small yet uncluttered home featuring dark colours and somewhat dusted old furniture. "Hey what's going on, I haven't seen you all day?" He asked before being cut off with a searing kiss from the slightly shorter male. "I'm aware of that, my love, I had just merely had a couple of issues." Liam pressed as he pulled his legs up, adjusting the way he sat, no one could sit perfectly in their school anyway, it was either feet on tables, crossed legs, sat on knees, or sat curled up on a cafeteria table. Unfortunately, that led to a revelation of his problems, a rather large bulge straining at the front of his trousers, which was perfectly hidden by a blue/purple flannel beforehand. "Babe!" Damien spoke, brushing the small strand of hair which had fallen out of Liam's meticulous man-bun, onto his face. "You don't have to hide this shit from me, also be fucking honest, have you been avoiding me just because you're horny?" Liam looked at his partner, relatively flushed by his actions beforehand and even more embarrassed now as his feelings had come to light. "Yes, that is indeed the case." He had turned away slightly, burying his face in his right hand before being pulled into the warm side of the hell-spawn. "Hey, there's no reason to be embarrassed, but why the fuck wouldn't you want to be close to me, I could have sucked you off in the bathroom or some shit like that." Damien had said, placing his hands around the Vampire's waist. "That certainly sounds better, I was just worried due to general issues and hygiene, also getting blown in a bathroom is so cliché." Liam droned as he lent into the warmth somehow, it was technically the only heat he could feel, it was rather polarising, yet sweet at the same time. "Do you want me to fuck you?" Damien had said, winking and pulling the vampire into another kiss filled with just a fraction of his passion. "Yes." Liam had said, grasping the warm hand, which felt odd in his practically icy one, leading him to his room. 

"Darling, I must ask, may we take this much less rough today, I'd like to look at your gorgeous face as you plow into me." Liam had said smoothly almost shamelessly as he collapsed on his bed (which he technically didn't need, being a vampire and all, but just roll with it please.) "Well, when you put it like that how the fuck can I say no!" Damien yelled, which is just normal speaking for him anyway. "Perfect." Liam muttered before moving to remove the bow around his neck, allowing the fabric to smoothly fall to his side. He slipped his glasses on to a side table, now able to see his boyfriend even closer. "Woah, you're so fuckin' beautiful." Damien whispered, voice somehow huskier than usual as he moved to undo Liam's man-bun, maintaining eye contact as he had finished the task at hand, watching the yellow eyes before him flicker ever so slightly as dark purple hair trickled down his neck. "Not as stunning as you are, my dear." Liam smirked, as Damien gave off a slight blush himself as his black tank top was removed, revealing his muscles which could probably be used to grate cheese, but he had a torture device for such a purpose, anyway back to stripping. Liam placed his left hand on Damien's left shoulder, looking into his eyes and merely feeling 'floaty' at the sight. Liam sighed lightly before removing the suspenders he was wearing beforehand and the blue/purple flannel from earlier of which was only used to hide a clearly erect cock. This was done effortlessly, the Vampire had moved to begin undoing his button up shirt but was quickly cut off by a light press of lips, almost softly moaning at the contact, but he wouldn't let that one slip as Damien would never let him forget how sensitive he was in a vulnerable state such as this, alas his body language spoke differently as his cheeks flushed a shade of fuchsia, the same color that would often appear on his face as he was getting rammed but that clearly isn't the point. "No I'm being serious Liam, you're the most beautiful monster I've ever seen!" Damien affirmed again allowing himself to go in for a rougher kiss, Liam kissed back almost as passionately and this exchange of mouths led into slightly aggressive french kissing, they soon had to stop as they both were so hard it was painful, well Liam was already in that state but whatever. Liam attempted to undo his shirt buttons but Damien took over for him in an instant, clearly he wanted him or he just wanted to fiddle with buttons for a couple of minutes, however it's probably definitely the former. Soon the white shirt was bunched around the lavender shaded man's hips as he quickly leaned down to unzip the crotch area on his standard trousers, Damien's eyes on him the entire time, occasionally during this act their eyes would meet and he would have to fight the urge to desperately make out with or slap his partner. (For being a dick 70% of the time). He had pulled his trousers down, along with the underwear he was wearing revealing his large cock. "Oh fuck me!" Liam whined as he let himself fall back awkwardly, dick pressed firmly against his stomach and Damien replied ever so quickly "I'm doing that, be patient you horny man" as he removed the rest of his clothing, bearing himself to the vampire before him. "Well, I'm impressed, as per usual I don't deserve the praise you pile upon me." Liam stated as he tenderly reached up at his partner's shoulders, once again maintaining eye contact, almost glancing down at the marginally larger dick, but he didn't. "That's bullshit and you know it." Damien had said before slowly running his hands across his partner's side, eliciting a small groan from the man under him as he latched onto his nipple's, almost assaulting them with licks and thumb strokes as Liam's breath hitched, wound up and flushing a light almost stereotypical princess shades of pink, proud of his state but he had wanted to do something more before obtaining the lube and a condom so had bitten down on his lovers neck, feeling his thin veins pulsate leaving a bite that Liam would have a fair bit of trouble hiding, having the distinct urge to lick his neck, but avoiding doing so for over simulation purposes, perhaps he should remove the cock ring from Cuthulu, the rooster so they could truly drag this out without it being too painful and perhaps make it a little kinkier, alas now is not the best time for such a thought. 

Damien quickly obtained the required safety measurements required, luckily he didn't need to demand any adjustments to their position as Liam had already spread his legs, ready to hoist onto the other parties shoulders as he would plunge on to some demon dick (obviously not before preparation, of course) Damien merely slicked up his fingers before entering one into the still semi loose hole from a few days ago after some make-up sex, so the intrusion didn't hurt it was just slightly uncomfortable, and rather chilling (not that that would effect the almost icy body temperature of Liam) as his asshole was mildy stretched, attempting to speak but his voice was only coming out in small rasps and sighs as his partner plunged another finger in somewhat carefully as while he didn't want to injure his boyfriend, he didn't particularly want to wait either, he had soon added a third and final finger, stretching his lover out and receiving a tell-tale raspy moan which would always excite the demon. Damien quickly moved to lube himself up but his wrist was shortly held. "Allow me to do this for you, dear." Liam said as he poured a rather generous amount of lube on his hand for the task ahead of him, obtaining a light moan from his romantic partner as he ran his hands across his lover's dick, pumping the delicious cock as he prepared it to ram his insides. "Whh-y are you so good at this man?" Damien had spoke, rasping, obtaining a wide smirk from the man below him. "Because I'm with you, of course." He spoke, being a rather sweet moment as soon he wouldn't be able to be heard apart from wall-shaking moans and retorts of his partner's name. "I believe you should be ready now." Liam said, obtaining an appreciative grunt as he quickly applied his condom. He soon started entering his sensitive partner causing a short rasp and small moan from each party, soon enough his cock was fully sheathed in the vampire, as said vampire quickly decided to look into his partner's eyes before his eyes remained there as they fucked. They definitely wouldn't last long, one of them had been blue-balled all day and the other just had a very high sex drive. Damien stared into the other's eyes, already clouded by either the air or perhaps he was on the verge of tears, which for Liam was incredibly unusual, no one would particularly know. He had quickly started up a rhythm , causing loud moans which the man had attempted to muffle. "Don't bite your lip, I want to hear you as I fuck you into oblivion." Damien had said as he adjusted the position ever so slightly so that he could go even deeper. By the sounds Liam was making at that point, he had clearly found his prostate, they had looked each other's eyes most of the time whilst doing this and the look on Liam's face was just gorgeous, his eyebrows were slightly bent, his eyes were just that orange pupil shade at this point and his mouth was slightly pointed but oh satan were the noises coming out of his throat so worth it. "Quick." The vampire bid his lover. "Claim me. Fill me with your seed." He continued, his breath hitching at certain points in that statement causing a laugh to come out of the red-eyed man. "Wow, that word choice is clearly something, imagine if the others had heard that." Damien had said still going rather hard, not to the point where he'd break his ribs, but it was something. "Shut up." His partner replied slightly playfully as his tone got darker. "You _know_ that blackmail is a kink of mine." Damien almost snorted hearing that,he had almost forgot as he had been so busy recently trying to turn Griffin's into all sorts of different pasta's. "Anyway- I adore you, ah- love you, so uh- much." Liam said as he had released what he had pent up all day, sending Damien over the edge too, Liam had felt some of the force of his orgasm, but not too much due to the condom. 

"Well, that was something." Damien had started, pulling his dick out the hipster's ass and quickly tied the condom, throwing it away as he came back to cuddle his lover, he had used to think cuddles were so lame and now he believed that they were one of the most metal things to exist. "I believe so as well, perhaps I should get pent up and ignore you more often. Liam had said before obtaining a reply. "Babe, we would both go fucking crazy let's just attempt to hold off on sex at school because this is fucking metal."

"I'm glad you believe so too, this is quite pleasant for my libido." 

"Hell yeah!" 

"About your very sexy opinions on blackmail though" Damien started, slightly killing the mood. 

"Oh no."

**Author's Note:**

> I refuse to accept that no one talks about Liam's blackmail kink, for those of you who were unaware, it shows up briefly in one of Polly's routes.


End file.
